1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of vacuum cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a wet/dry vacuum cleaning device constructed to enhance the emptying of both solid and liquid debris therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of wet/dry vacuum devices for cleaning, both solid and liquid debris from a surface is widely known in the art. In general, such wet/dry vacuum cleaning devices incorporate a canister into which both the solid and liquid debris can be drawn. Some wet/dry vacuum devices are designed to be carted to a floor or other low level drain zone at which a plug provided in the bottom of the canister can be removed to empty the vacuumed solution. However, it is often desirable to empty the contents of a wet/dry canister at a level above the bottom of the canister. For example, it may be desirable to empty the canister into a sink, a drain area having a raised side wall, another canister, a toilet, or the like, wherein draining the contents of the canister from the bottom is not convenient or practical. For this reason, many wet/dry vacuum devices provide for the canister to be tipped in order to pour the solution from the canister. It should be appreciated that the solution in the canister is relatively heavy and therefore considerable force is required to empty the solution from the canister in this fashion.
Based on the above, there exists a need for an improved wet/dry vacuum cleaning device that will enable both solid and liquid debris to be emptied by tipping a canister of the device with a minimal exertion of force on the part of the operator of the device. There also exists a need for a wet/dry vacuum device of this type which exhibits an enhanced support arrangement for the canister.